codon_stream_infinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. Appearance Ben as Big Chill Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates: one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish-white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. In Heroes United, he had a paler color scheme. The patches on his body were not symmetrical. He also had five fingers instead of four and they were less pointed. In Omniverse, Big Chill has a much more muscular build and is more hunched over, also now having sharp eyebrows surrounding his eyes. He has a green belt on his waist with a white stripe where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He has bigger wings, claws, and a black beard design under his chin. His wings are less like a moth and more like a bat. His chest piece now extends over his entire chest and sports three gill-like marks on each side. There is also a line running down his abdomen. He has a wider mouth and has a blue stripe on his chin. He also now has a third antenna that folds onto his back in wing mode. When his wings are folded, the antennae form a larger hood and the robe goes down to his ankles instead on his knees. 15-year-old Big Chill in Omniverse looks exactly the same, but he lacks the belt and the original Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Albedo as Negative Big Chill In Alien Force, Negative Big Chill looked exactly like Ben's Big Chill. In Ultimate Alien, he had red eyes and lacked an Ultimatrix symbol. In Omniverse, Negative Big Chill looks just like Big Chill in Omniverse but has a paler color scheme, a red belt with a red Ultimatrix symbol on it, and red eyes. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid-air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push the moving Rust Bucket 2 off a cliff. Big Chill has cryokinesis, allowing him to control the ice he generates at will. He can also generate ice beams from his hands which he can manipulate. He can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it. He can freeze objects just by touching them. Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Big Chill has enhanced strength, as seen when he was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill was capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel.5 Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket 2's netting, the Shield of Seagle, the Plumber Headquarters' prison cell's door and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans, his natural predator. Big Chill has a weakness against electricity. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Alien Swarm Aliens